


Trust

by StarfallSkvader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Just a hint of shippy because it's early on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfallSkvader/pseuds/StarfallSkvader
Summary: Clintasha short written for a prompt - "trust."
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 5





	Trust

“You can trust me, Natasha. It’s okay. I’ll go if you need some time alone.” 

Agent Barton’s words rang in Natasha’s ears as the blonde man walked away, and Natasha sat in her quarters, stunned. She had asked to be left alone, and Barton - no, Clint, he said she could call him Clint - had just...left. He’d done what she’d asked. Natasha waited, still expecting it to be some kind of manipulation tactic, but Clint didn’t return, and her quarters stayed quiet. She felt strange, and she realized that it was because she was feeling calm. That was a rare feeling, especially these days.

Of course, feeling that made calm made her take stupid risks. Natasha felt the urge to go after Clint now, and an even stupider urge to thank him for what he had done. She felt an unpleasant mix of emotions about it, and her thoughts were chaos.  _ It’s basic decency. Yes, and? You don’t deserve basic decency. He’s manipulating you. He’s going to hurt you if you go find him. SHIELD is like anywhere else you’ve been.  _

_ But he went away when I asked.  _

Despite her better instincts, Natasha found herself seeking out Clint’s quarters, hating herself for doing so. She tried to ignore the voice on repeat in her head, telling her that as soon as Clint opened the door, he was going to hurt her. She’d been baited like this in the Red Room before, and she should know better, but for some reason, she couldn’t stop herself. 

_ You’re going to deserve exactly what you get,  _ mocked the voice, and Natasha gritted her teeth. When she reached Clint’s door, she gave it a stiff, harsh knock, bracing herself for whatever would happen afterward. 

When Clint opened the door, however, all she encountered was a smile. She made a brief mental note that Clint had no right to be that handsome, and that was probably something clouding her judgment. Still, though, he wasn’t hurting her. 

“Hey, Natasha.” Clint’s smile was friendly and relaxed, and although Natasha tried to find any facial tics or hidden meaning behind it, there was nothing she could detect. “Feeling better now? Sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to push about your uh, past stuff.” Natasha blinked and waited for him to attack her, for his voice to suddenly turn derisive, for there to be some sort of trap. Nothing happened, and she finally found the ability to speak.

“Yes. Thank you. Not a problem.” Natasha’s words were as stiff as her knock, and she hated that she couldn’t work her usual verbal charms with this man. She was reduced to what she could only assume was her base self - a robotic, cold woman of few words. 

“You wanna come in?” Clint asked, and then held up his hands. “Totally fine if not. But I’ve got snacks.” Natasha considered this, and for once, the voice in her head was quiet.

“Alright. But just for the snacks,” Natasha said, and Clint grinned, which made her insides feel funny. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not yet. 

“I see, I see, you only like me for my fridge.” Clint laughed, though, and as Natasha followed him inside, she relaxed just a fraction. Maybe this would be okay, and Clint was someone she could trust, even if it was only an iota.

She was definitely in this for the snacks, not his smile. Definitely the snacks.


End file.
